The present invention relates to a passive safety belt device which may be automatically fastened and released for protecting a passenger seated in a vehicle, such as an automobile, from injury.
In general use is a passive safety belt device in which a safety belt is connected between a retractor provided on a floor of a central portion of the vehicle and a rear portion of the door and which is automatically fitted to the passenger's body by closing the door of the vehicle, and automatically removed from the passenger's body by opening the door.
Such a passive safety belt device has advantages that no driving means such as a motor for fastening and releasing of the belt and no guiding means for the belt are required. However, the device has an undesirable operation causing the belt to rub against a side of the passenger's waist at the retractor side during an early period in the releasing operation and a late period in the fastening operation. This causes unpleasant feelings. Further, the belt may pull a part of the passenger's clothes, which causes an improper fastening condition.